The Story of Us
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: Toadette is just a normal highschool senior. Beside the fact that her father visits her in the night. (If you know what I mean) But when she falls in love with the new special kid. They must endure the social peers. Everyone think that he raped her, but he didn't. Now join Toadette and Junior as they survive social status and have a baby. TxJ
1. The new kid on the block

This is a new story that Star333 asked me to write. This is set before hunter is born.

So here I go

Toadette's POV

I walked down the hallway of school. It was the day after spring break. I had music class right now. I walked into the classroom and saw Luigi, Mario, and a new girl I didn't recognize. There was more students in there in there but those were the only ones who caught my eye. I sat down by the new girl. She was tuning a violin. I took out my trumpet.

"Hey," I said

"Hi I'm Daisy!" she eagerly greeted

"So you new here?" I asked

"Yup, just moved here from Sarasa Land," she explained

I shuddered at the sound of Sarasa Land. That was where my father was from. It used to be my favorite place in the world to visit. That was until he started visiting my in the night. Before when I was daddy's little girl. Before I was rebellious. Now my clothes are getting tighter.

But it's not my biological father. My mother left my father i never new for the demon she calls her fiancé.

"Is everything alright? Did I offend you. I didn't mean to," She apogizes breaking my train of thought

"Oh yah. Just zoned out there a bit," I chuckled

The angry forty year old teacher charged in the room.

"Okay people. We have a new student. But we must get to work. Turn to page 69 of sheet music," everyone in the class snickered

The class was nice. Daisy played really good too. But my next class was English. Bore! I sat in my desk resting my head on my arms. Craving nachos. The teacher started to teach, when a new student barged in. He had fiery red hair. Small horns on his head and he had fangs. He must of been a Koopa. Just like the "demon".

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost," he huffed

"I will let you off the hook just for today. Now take your seat," She commanded

He sat infront if me. He looked so familiar. Just a familiar stranger.

"BRING!" The bell rang.

I got up to leave. But the new kid followed me.

"Hey you forgot your book!" He ran after me like a maniac.

"Oh thanks," I blushed. He was a lot cuter up close

He scurried off to his next class. There was a note shoved in my book.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" If read in his scribbly hand writing.

That's right there was a dance tonight. I wasn't planning on going.

"Yo!" I yelled to him. He turned around.

"Yes I will," I smiled. Why the hell not?

His face lit up before he ran off.

Yah so guys once again Star333 asked me to write this.


	2. When Panick sets In

I walked to the bus stop. Even though I was a senior I still had no car. I sat in the very back with some kid named Worio. The bus ride was long and full of screaming little kids.

The bus finally pulled up to my stop. I started walking down the street towards home. I saw my mom kissing the demon. It sickened me to know that I was having his child. No it was not his child. It was mine and would always be. Never his!

"Hey honey!" The demon waved to me while he stepped into his car.

"Do you need anything from the store?" My mom asked cheerily

"No but I'm going to a dance tonight at school. Okay?" I told them

"Oh that's great!" My mother cheered

After dinner I went upstairs and got ready. I let my hair out of its usual braids and let it fall over my shoulders. I stood there studying myself in the mirror. I was stating to show. I was going to a doctor on Saturday to see what it was and how show far along I was. I would tell my mom that I was pregnant tomorrow before the doctors.

It was going to be hard. Having to move out in a few months was going to suck. And I don't think I'd be able to get a college degree either.

I hadn't had my name set on anything in particular but I think Hunter was nice for either a boy or a girl.

I finished getting dressed and doing my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I curled my brunette hair so it fell just above my shoulder and I had on a pink dress spaghetti strap dress that had sequins all over the top part. Then there were my feet. I had absaloutly no shoes. So I decided to just wear my worn out Chuck Taylor's.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mother was trying to figure out her camera. She was short and round. Her brunette hair was turning pink instead of grey. One of the only good things I get from this family.

"Darling! You look amazing. Help me figure out the camera," Mom complimented

I took the camera and pushed the on button. The camera came to life. I stood there trying to pose. I put on my best fake smile. Mom snapped a few pictures before letting me go.

I walked out the door. I was thankful mom let me take her jeep. The drive to the school was long and quiet. I didn't even put the radio on. I pulled up to the school and there he was. The date I had. He was dressed up in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He was fiddling with a loose strand of his hair. His firey red hair was slicked back. He looked cute. And the weird part is I don't even know his name. I walked up to him. His face lit up when he saw me. Before he did anything he pulled out a corsage.

"Hi," I greeted

"Hi. I got this for you," He blushed immensely

He put the corsage around my wrist. And with that there was silence. Akward silence. I decided to break the tension, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

The gym was packed. Streamers and crap hung from the ceiling.

We danced all night. And I have to admit I had fun. But then a slow song came on. Everyone paired up. We danced in silence.

"So mystery boy. You asked me to the dance and I don't even know your name," I smirked

"Well my name is Junior. Short for Bowser Junior. I was named after my god awful father," He groaned

"Well I think it's cute," I blushed

"Thanks. Now I've told you my name. Now what's yours?"

"Toadette,"

After that we talked all night. I learned that he is heir to the thrown an he learned that I was named after my great grandmother.

"I have a question for you. What made you want to ask me to the dance anyway?"

And with that question something happened. His lips came crashing down onto mine. I pushed away in disgust.

"What was that for!?" I panicked.

"Well I like you so I kissed you,"

"This is moving to fast. We hardly know anything about each other!"

"Because I already know so much about you,"

"You don't anything about me!"

"Yes I do!"

I could tell that he was getting irritated and I was starting to panick.

"No you don't!"

I ran out of the school trying to get away from him. But sadly he caught up to me.

"If I don't know anything about you. At dont you tell me everything about you,"

I panicked,"You don't know that, that, that, that I'm pregnant!"


End file.
